Coexisting in Hell
by Sanosuke-1
Summary: Sakura's an interesting girl, the Akatsuki are an interesting group so what happens when two interesting things come together? SakuraXAkatsuki drabbles [Itasaku]


It's a bit different from the norm, it really just sparked a light bulb in my head. Think of this as just a filler until my next chapters.

I think this willbe a series of drabbles, with Sakura coexisting with the Akatsuki some humor, some love all you need to know is that Sakura wound up in some way living with the Akatsuki...somehow...yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Well she couldn't say it wasn't interesting living here, she'd been here…

Counting the months up mentally in her head with the quickness of vast intelligence, about 11 months almost a year, hmmm how the days, weeks, and months fly by, rather disconcerting.

At the moment she was leisurely striding through the hallway, the panels of rectangular wood making up the floor were a warm honey brown that was misleading to any that knew who resided here.

Course she asked why they didn't have more tile since they were always tracking blood and it was damn difficult to get it completely off the wood. You didn't know if you got all of it or not since the wood allowed specks of it to blend in naturally.

Of course they also had traditional shoji doors, that was an astoundingly bad idea as well

Noting the various shuriken, kunai, senbon and other weapons littering the wooden panels of the paper screens

Tugging one out she twirled it with a cheerfulness not many would feel in her situation and whistled

"Don't eat all the sushi, fish-chan!" a crash and a sound of breaking dishes, along with splintering wood. Sliding open the shoji door with a snap, the scene that greeted her was usual.

With the nonchalance of knowingness, she merely drifted over to the table ignoring the splinters of wood and dishes.

At the moment Deidara was wrestling with Kisame, Kisame had the upper hand…for now.

"Sasori-kun" she inclined her head to the other inhabitant

"Sakura-chan" he replied handing her chopsticks, he was also ignoring the match going on in the room as it destroyed a chunk of the table.

Calmly unsnapping them

"Deidara-kun, Kisame-kun" she said with a small smile of feigned disregard to the blood splashing on the floors.

"Hey Kawaii-chan"

"Sakura-chan"

It only took one guess to know which came from which just on the tones,

"OWW!"

"You BIT me!" Deidara's voice rose in astonishment

"Don't steal my food!" Kisame growled

Sakura gave a long-suffering sigh, but smiled back at Sasori's smirk

"We just can't have a normal meal" but it wasn't angry

"We're Akatsuki, we never do things half-way meaning no normal" Sasori's placidness was picked up by the kunoichi after one last look at the hole in the shoji screen to the left.

"Well at least it's entertaining" cheerfully pointing at the new doorway.

Sasori raised his chopsticks in agreement before picking up some food.

"Ahhh dinner with Akatsuki, you don't just eat food but body parts" Sasori choked on rice in his laughter

"Teach you to steal my sushi" The splintering of wood and floor panels

"Ha ha fish-chan missed…nyah" Deidara laughed sticking his tongue out at Kisame

Sakura ducked with Sasori as Deidara was thrown yelling above them, both still ate contentedly.

"He'll never learn" Sakura silently agreed with the puppet-user.

"Shiittt" the yell came a bit far behind them,

"I just got stabbed with a chopstick!" Sakura snorted with laughter.

A rip of paper and the above normal size fly tore through the room headed for the panting shark-man who was just beginning to sit down to eat.

All three members jumped away as the clay exploded,

"Deidara!" Sakura coughed as she hurried out of the room

"You couldn't just throw a kunai at him?" she asked glaring at the blonde

"He stabbed me with a chopstick!" he said it like it was a natural defense

"I'll stab you with more than a chopstick" she growled glaring at him, raising a threatening fist and advancing on him.

He gave a particular whine in his throat and shrank away

"N-now Kawaii-chan don't do anything you'd regret" he tried to placate

"Oh I won't regret _this_" the sharp cracks of her knuckles had Deidara steadily walking backwards in fear, a sweatdrop rolled down Sasori's head

Kisame only snickered

The new crashes were much more brutal Sasori and Kisame had both sit down to watch their newest member beat the blonde clay-user with enjoyment.

Both winced at a particularly vicious hit that sent Deidara flying down the hallway.

"What is going on here?" the smooth tone didn't betray the power.

The second to last Uchiha stood in the hallway observing Sakura beat the stuffing out of Deidara, walking calmly to Sasori and Kisame he stood by them watching.

Deidara was thrown out the window with a heavy kick

"Blow up my meal!" came the furious shout

"…"

Sasori looked up at the Itachi

"I guess that explains all" he said as Kisame listened with relish to Deidara's scream as he fell from the window, he'd probably be healed in a couple hours by his tormenter.

"Don't ever do it again!" the shout followed him down as he plunged.

Itachi watched as Sakura strode to them, anger gone.

"Itachi-kun when did you get back?" she asked with a smile Kisame edged a bit away from her with a bead of sweat running down his blue face.

"Just now…here" he held up a paper bag to her, blinking she took it from him, opening it

"Dango! Thank-youuuu" she squealed happily he merely watched her

"You're the best Itachi-kun" she hugged him quickly before sitting down beside Sasori. Handing out skewers to him and Kisame as well as Itachi, who sat down after a few moments of indecisive stillness.

Happily eating the treat the silence was broken by a ragged pant of wheezing breath

Deidara had stumbled back in looking more dead than alive he sat with a groan beside Kisame, leaning his back against the paper screen. All of them were out in the hallway, since the eating area nothing more than a smoking husk of debris.

"So Deidara-kun" Sakura turned with an overly bright smile to said nin, Kisame moved away from him incase Sakura wanted to beat him some more, he didn't want to be caught up in the cross-fire.

Sasori watched with interest, Itachi didn't even glance at them.

Deidara gulped and gave a hesitant smile in return, sweat beaded down the side of his face in nervousness.

"What did we learn today?" the bright smile got impossibly brighter.

"Umm not to uhh blow up your meal…yeah?" it was half question half statement with the yeah coming out weak.

"Very…" Deidara gulped and was about to bolt, but she merely swung out a skewer of dango to him with the same smile.

"Good" she finished, waving it in front of him to take it.

"Thanks…yeah" Deidara plucked it from her fingers.

It was quite punctuated by bits and pieces of ordinary conversation,

"Sooo…" Sakura finally said rustling the paper bag held up in her hand

"Who wants the last one?"

Everyone froze

"I'll take it!" came from both Kisame and Deidara at the same time they turned on each other with growls

"No way fish-chan"

"What are you going to do about it?" the mist nin rumbled

"You ruined the meal…yeah" Deidara pointed an accusing finger at him

"You blew up the whole room" Kisame retorted

Both were on there feet ready to fight, they lunged at each other at the same time and the battle renewed this time for

Dango

"You're horrible" Sasori took the paper bag from her and crinkled it open to see three skewers

"I know" Sakura took hers from him and watched him give the last one to Itachi

"I couldn't resist" The overly bright smile was back.

Sasori concentrated on the fight with vague amusement as did Sakura and Itachi.

A slight caress to her hand lying flat on the wood floor from elegantly pale fingers had her cocking her head to the side with curiosity.

"…Itachi-kun?" she whispered

"…Problematic" he said after a short pause where he just studied her, dipping his head and letting a breath expel on her cheek, she watched him with emeralds for eyes.

"And you love it" the throaty whisper was said with surety as she tilted her head back to him.

The sweetness from their dessert made the slight crush of lips extra thrilling, as she felt his tongue glide across her bottom, returning the favor with a slight touch of her tongue to his own. A shiver crawled down her back in delight of the taste.

"…Sweet" she heard him murmur against her own "Very sweet" the curve of his lips matched her own, as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

There so a bit of odd humor and some romance to wrap it up, so I'll have the next one up sometime this is just something I'll do in my free time not really a story just acollection of drabbles.

Read and Review if you want me to do one for you


End file.
